


Happiest man out there

by APHBrussels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: America thinks about his past relationship and his new one. What goes on in the American's mind and what will he think in the end?





	Happiest man out there

I wonder if it really bothers him, but I don’t know how to ask him. He seems so fragile like he would break if you would touch him. He is like those porcelain dolls people keep away from their kid because they are afraid that the kids would break the doll where they something have so many memories of or a doll that they got from a special someone.

I think I can describe my boyfriend like that. He really looks like he would break if you didn’t handle him like those dolls and keep him locked in a closet. Though my boyfriend isn’t like the normal people and he looks fragile but can pretty dangerous when pissed off.

The thing I was wondering is that he would mind it that since we are together I sometimes have to take care of my five years old daughter from my previous marriage with England. Like with many others the relationships we had before didn’t end that well for most of them. We were lucky that we still get along after our divorce. Most of us do not get along that well ever since their marriage had ended.

I am England divorced four years ago since we couldn’t really make compromises when it was about Elise. We had a different vision on how we would raise our daughter and it ended up in a divorce.  
The reason why Japan and China ended their marriage was never mentioned and I don’t want to make her upset by asking him why the two of them who seemed to have such a good relationship had ended their marriage in a rather abrupt way. They seem to get along pretty well the last time we saw them but lesser than a week later we heard that the two had ended their relationship.

So we decided that Elise spends two weeks with me and then two weeks with England since flying her over every three days would have been very expensive for both of us. I don’t know for what reason but during world meeting I and Japan started talking about how it is to be like a part time parents and how lonely it can be when the child is not here.

I think that is how we started to grow closer to each other. I actually have no idea how else we would have grown that close that I started to get feelings for the Japanese. It is actually weird that I don’t know why they divorced since we have talked a lot about our previous marriages since we didn’t want certain things to happen again.

I had it about that I wanted to be trusted more in the choices I make for me and also for Elise. England never did because he thought that I was still too much of a child to decide for my daughter and that he would make the right decisions since he had raised so many nations in the past. I was one of those and he said that he even had to make decisions for me and that he believed that I couldn’t make decisions since I wouldn’t think about what would happen after it and what my decisions could do to others. 

“America sweetie are you already?” His soft voice broke my thought. “ I am fine I was just thinking about some stuff. Nothing to worry about really.” I said to ease the thoughts of my love who otherwise would go crazy because he always thinks of the worst case scenarios.  
Then my sunshine runs up to me. She looks just like me. She really has got my character and it is funny to see sometimes.

The only thing she has got from her mother are the eyes. That is the only thing she has got from England. I heard a lot of mixed opions from other nations when they heard that I had a relationship with him

Maybe that is true but honestly I don’t really mind since I love my boyfriend and my daughter. I don’t really care about that at all. To be honest I want a child of us to since I really love him and I really think we can raise the child without ending in the same way like me and England did.  
“Japan can I ask you something?” I asked and looked at the Japanese who was playing with my little angel. Japan turned to me while holding Elise in her arms. “Yes America-san?” He said and walked over to me. I felt the courage slip away with each step the raven haired man took towards me.

“Nevermind.” I said and looked down. The Japanese male frowned lightly.” No tell me now. You have been acting like this for weeks now and it’s starting to worry me.” He said and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

“It’s that I..I want..a child..of us two..” I said stuttering . I normally don’t stutter at all but it seems I can’t really manage to bring the question out like I normally would. Japan chuckles lightly. “So that is what was bothering you. “ I changed a lot ever since we started dating I just happen to notice that now. “Yes I would love to. Please next time just ask okay?”

I get up and wraps my arms around his waist and places a kiss on his cheek.” You are the best.” This is why I love him so much. He never gets mad at me and she wants to hear what I have to say no matter how silly they are.

“Daddy!” I hear my daughter shouting at me. She has a loud voice. It is another thing my daughter has from me. He held her hands out to me.’ Does she want me to hold her?’ Japan handed her to me and I held her close. I placed a small kiss on her forehead. “Elise do you want to be a big sister?”

I saw how the smile on my daughter face grow into a big grin. “Of course! “ She said grinning.

My smile grew. I was happy to hear that she wanted be a big sister. I am so happy with my family and I hope we stay this happy of become more happy in the future.

I really hope that we stay together and say happy.

Because with them I am the happiest man in the whole univers and I want to stay the happiest person out there because I don’t know what I would do with out them.


End file.
